Quickkit's Tail
by Islaymca
Summary: This is a tale about an extraordinary kitten called Quickkit, and how she aspires to be a Star. Please R and R. New Clans, new everything. Rated M for safety, because I don't know where this'll end up.On hiatus for a while,I am wanting to explore options.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**Okay, first chapter! Please excuse me if it's a little rough, it's my first ever story to be published on sites *****blush* so I'm kinda not sure how it works. Plus, I have no idea how this is going to end up; I'm really just typing what turns up in my head. Also, the cats/animals can walk upright, they can also walk on all fours (I'm a Redwall fan!). Oh, and forgive me if I make a couple mistakes, I haven't read Warriors in around a year ;(.**

**Warriors the book series does not belong to me; I mean really, if I owned Warriors, do you really think I'd be here? Also, any mention of persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Shall we begin? Please R + R!**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled it's broken song to all the woodland creatures.

On this horrible night, a pale white blue-grey she-cat gave birth to four kittens. She licked their naked bodies very rapidly, trying to instill warmth and life into these little kits.

A sodden black tom stalked into the den, and flicked his tail angrily.

"Any news, Ravenclaw?" The she-cat asked loudly, so she could be heard over the shrieking wind.

"Only that another kit was lost today, Morningdew." Ravenclaw hissed, his tail flicking faster with each second passing.

Morningdew eyed the tail nervously. "Which one? Any of Burntleaves?"

Ravenclaw shook his head. "One of Fallenleaves'; Brackenkit."

Morningdew threw her head back and yowled her grief to the nursery's ceiling. "He was the one I pegged to live! How was he lost?"

"He fell in the swollen river."

"That shouldn't have been a problem. They can swim by his age."

"No, instead of going down the left path towards Gentlefall, he went right, towards Roundrapids."

Morningdew shuddered. That wouldn't have been pleasant.

"On a more positive note, what will we name the kits?"

"How about we wait until they grow fur, then we'll have the naming ceremony."

Morningdew nodded her head briskly, before resuming her licking of the kits.

**Meanwhile, across the camp:**

A wail pierced the night. A ruddy-brown she-cat shrieked her sorrow into the unforgiving night.

"Fallenleaves! Be quiet! You'll wake all of the newborn kits up!" A dark-crimson she-cat sitting beside her hissed loudly.

"I don't care! I'll wake 'em all up!"

"Are you sure? The newborn kits are Morningdew's…"

Fallenleaves got the point and shut up. "Let's go see them."


	2. Chapter 2 Naming Ceremony

**Hey guys! Second chapter up! Thank you heaps to **_**storm filled skys**_** and **_**Featherflight**_**! Read their stories (or their future stories) please, I know they'll appreciate it. Oh, and Featherflight, I just made that a sorta introduction so it was pretty short. Thanks for your review!**

**Okay… here goes nothing…**

Notchstar, a tortoiseshell tabby, with a giant notch in both of her ears, leaped up onto a craggy rock in the middle of the camp, and yowled, "Will all cats of Lakeclan please gather around the Crag!"

All kinds of assorted cats padded over and sat in front of the rock. They patiently waited for Notchstar to begin.

"It is with great honor that I call upon Moonclan to bless these young kits and to give them names!"

Morningdew came out of the nursery tailed by four adorable kittens. One by one, she lifted them onto the rock.

First was a fluffy white kitten, a female, with big blue eyes.

"I name you, little one, Fluffkit. Go to your mother."

The little kitten half-fell off the rock and scrambled over to her mother. Morningdew lifted the next two on, both males.

The first male, a grey with black spots, was named Splotchkit. The other, an inky black with white speckles, was called Scatterkit. They were lifted gently down onto the ground next to their mother.

Morningdew turned her head, ready to pick up the remaining kit, a female, but the kit padded ahead of her mother and climbed rapidly up the rock. The other cats murmured. The kitten was less than a week old, she shouldn't be able to even walk well, let alone climb.

Notchstar looked surprised, but nonetheless she licked the kit upon the head.

"Little kitten, because of your astonishing agility and grace, Moonclan gives me the power to call you Quickkit." The little kitten mewled happily.

She was a black colour, with a darker black stripe running from her cute little pink button nose, along her back. Large mossgreen colored eyes completed the elegant face. She had a white underside, starting from her lips under the nose, and running under her tail, as well as the inside of her ears were covered with soft white fur. There were also little white mittens spanning just along her toes and around her pads.

(**NB: If you look at my avatar, it's what Quickkit looks like!)**

"Tank yew, Nootchster! I be 'appy wit me name!" Quickkit mewled, delighted. She turned, and leapt gracefully off the rock.

All cats in the vicinity gasped. Instead of having a long, slender tail, she had a tiny, fluffed up tail, like a bobcat!

"The prophecy!" A slim brown she-cat weaved her way through the crowd of curious onlookers. She only had one eye; the other on the left was but a socket. She also only had one ear, on the right, but it was riddled with holes and deep scratches.

Notchstar leapt lightly down from the Crag, and stood in front of the cat. "What do you mean, Riddleear? What prophecy?"

"The prophecy of Moonclan. I heard it a moon ago, but only remembered it now. It goes like this:

'One kit will be die by downing,

One kit will be born the same day,

This kitten will change the world as you know it.

The black and white kit with a bobcat tail.'"

There was a collective gasp from all the cats. "What can this mean?" Fallenleaves screeched.

"Does it mean this kit was born because Cottonkit died? I'll rip her apart with my bare paws!" She sprung forward towards Quickkit, who cowered, pressed against the rockface, stood on two legs and raised her paws to defend herself as she waited for her immanent death. Morningdew moved to defend her, but she was too late.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Just as Fallenleaves outstretched claws were about to connect with Quickkit's tiny face, Quickkit's paws flew up and landed on the top of Fallenleaves' head. She leap-frogged over her body, and thrust down with all her might. Fallenleaves smashed into the Crag, and slid down, rubbing her face over the rock, with a blood smear trailing where her head had been.

The other cats sat motionless for a few seconds, stunned by this kitten's ferocity and strength. Then chaos overtook the Clan. Cats ran in all directions. Morningdew leapt forward and grabbed Quickkit by the ruff. She passed her to Raveclaw, who retreated with her to the nursery. Together, they picked up/herded the other kittens back into the nursery.

"All cats please calm down! There is nothing to worry about! Fallenleaves is fine! Everyone, calm down!" Notchstar was frantically trying to stop everyone going crazy.

Riddleear, helped by four other cats, carried Fallenleaves into Riddleear's den, a small cave in a hill. She started fixing up Fallenleaves with the various medicines in her den.

About an hour later, Notchstar had calmed everyone down. They were sitting in front of the Crag, murmuring unsettled thoughts to each other. Notchstar began, "my fellow Clan, there is nothing to be worried about. Fallenleaves is fine, and in care with Riddleear. _But_, no cats, under no circumstances, is to hurt Quickkit. She has done no wrong!"

The other cats nodded their ascent. "There will be a severe punishment for anyone breaking the rules. Now I bid all cats a good day and night. Sandstone," She turned to her deputy, a sandy colored tom.

"Can you organize hunting patrols and usual territory patrols?"

"Certainly, Notchstar." He replied. Sandstone was well liked by all four Clans, for he was easy to talk to, and calm in a bad situation. Burntleaves' kittens were reputed to be his, and he did nothing to refute this rumor.

"Okay, Catnip, Ferryshade, Galatoes, you go on dusk hunting patrol, and Tikitoes, Dogear, and Fallingsun, you come with me on a patrol. Apprentices, retreat with your mentors, or tend to the Elders."

The Clan dispersed, all going to their duties. Ravenclaw sat at the entrence to the nursery, guarding his offspring inside. Morningdew suckled the kits, and wondered what was to come of the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3 The Clans

**Hey guys and girls, sorry about not updating, for, like, two weeks, but I am really busy. K? A big thank you to my reviewers, and the people who wanted alerts.**

**This chapter will be 'bout the Clans ('cos they're different) and the terrain. It's going to be quite short, as I just wanted to fill you in on the Clans. Here goes nothing!**

There are four Clans; LavaClan, ForestClan, CaveClan, and LakeClan. LavaClan lives near a volcano, which presides over a series of small-large caves, which house CaveClan. This presents problems for CaveClan and LavaClan, because such close proximity to each other makes and breaks relationships. They are either in constant war, or in a close allegience.

Over a river, is ForestClan, which reside in a spacious forest, complete with waterfalls and ponds.

Then there is LakeClan. Next to ForestClan is a large lake, with a middle-sized island in the middle, with a bountiful forest, gently rolling hills, and a small rainforest. It is every cat's dream, as there is almost always plentiful prey. LakeClan have had to defend this haven from the other Clans.

Four rivers run through each each Clan (LakeClan's lake tapers into a river; LavaClan and CaveClan are separated by two rivers, and ForestClan is divided in the middle with a river). These rivers come to form a large lake in the middle of the four Clans, with a small island in the middle. It had four huge oak tree's in the middle of the island, sheltering a large rock with a cave underneath. On good moon nights, they sat on the rock speaking to the chosen members of the Clans, however, on bad nights, they sat sheltered in the cave.

**Okay… I hope that was good enough for ya'll, so, um, yeah. I'll try to write another chapter, but be patient, I don't have much time anymore…**


End file.
